Un regalo lleno de ¡¿amor!
by Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Hilda y sus amigos le dan regalos, Oga no se queda atrás pero tampoco desea darle, así que se van al parque de diversiones... ¿qué les espera en la "noria"?


**Un regalo lleno de… ¿amor?...**

Ficha técnica:  
Nombre: Un regalo lleno de… ¿amor?  
Género: romance.  
Anime (s): Beelzebub.  
Pareja (s) p (s): Oga Tatsumi y Hilda/Aoi Kunieda y Mitsuki Sakaki.  
OPENING: "Abrázame" de Camila.  
ENDING: "Eres un idiota" frase favorita de Hilda.

Cap. 1: Día de cumpleaños.

Una mañana como cualquier otra, Oga Tatsumi despierta con pereza en su habitación, lo cual es interrumpido por 2 cosas: la 1era, bebe Beel duerme en su cara, lo cual le impide visualizar bien la vista en el techo y regresar del mundo de Morfeo; la 2da pero no menos importante, su "esposa" Hilda, la cual duerme plácidamente aferrada a su camisa, recostada en su brazo izquierdo, impidiéndole su levantamiento; lo cual no es nada preocupante, ya que es sábado y el día del cumpleaños de su "esposa" Hilda.

-Hil-Hilda-le llama mientras usa su mano libre para quitarse al bebé de su cabeza; ocasionado su despertar y que la rubia termine por recibir una descarga de 500 voltios –be-bé-es lo último que dice antes de caer desmayado frente a un bebé lleno de lágrimas y una aturdida (y algo quemada) Hilda.

Al cabo de un rato, ambos se encuentran en el comedor probando sus bocados tranquilamente; Misaki hace tiempo que había salido de compras con su madre y padre, por lo cual tuvieron que cocinar ellos mismos; Oga se encontraba probando la comida cuando Hilda se le acerca algo sonrojada.

-¿sucede algo?-le pregunta.

-a-ah-balbucea incoherencias.

-sabes que sea lo que sea esta bien-se rasca la nuca –anda, suéltalo-.

Ba-dum –eh….-comienza a hacer movimientos extraños con sus hombros –sa-sabes que día es hoy ¿verdad?-le encara sonrojada.

-a-ah-le observa atentamente –cla-claro… Según Yolda… Es tu cumpleaños ¿verdad?-le cuestiona.

-si-afirma algo apenada –a decir verdad quiero algo… De t-tú par-parte pa-para m-mí-acto seguido mira a otro lado.

-eh….-mirando a otro lado -¿qué quieres?-le pregunta algo abochornado.

-u-un… Regalo-caída general.

-¡ya sé que quieres un regalo!...-le grita -¡lo que quiero saber es que cosa, objeto o!...-calla al ver su rostro triste –oye…-le intenta tocar pero le da un manotazo.

-no es nada, olvídalo-le da la espalda –sigue comiendo… Boochama necesita ser fuerte al igual que tú-le aconseja.

-oye Hilda…-intenta hacer que le mire a la cara, sin éxito alguno.

-ya te dije que no es necesario-intenta suprimir su llanto.

-oye Hilda mírame tan siquiera a la maldita cara…-le jala tan fuerte que logra ver pequeñas lagrimas brotar de sus hermosos ojos verdes –Hilda…-la chica se zafa y comienza a alimentar al bebé.

Tras unos minutos de silencio; llego Alandeilon, Angélica, Yolda, Satura, Isabela, En, Lamia y Furuichi a la casa con un enorme pastel en los brazos del pobre de Furuichi; quien fue obligado por su "novia" Satura a cargarlo (a decir verdad es Lamia su chava pero ante En no).

-¡feliz cumpleaños Hilda!-gritan los presentes con gorros, confeti y serpentinas en el aire.

-gracias-afirma un poco triste.

-1ero…-dice Alaindelon -¡yo!-le entrega un hermoso bolso color amarillo con un hermoso adorno en tonalidades rojizas -¡ábralo por favor Hilda-sama!-le pide emocionado.

Lo abre y muestra una sexy tanga negra -¡que!-se avergüenza y lo esconde a la velocidad de la luz -¡Alaindelon!-le reclama.

Chiquito –es para que lo estrene en su…-es observado por Oga; el cual comienza a irradiar un aura tan extraña como aterradora (con cara incluida) –momento de gloria jejeje-se pone nervioso -¡sálvame Takayuki-sama!-abrazando a Furuichi; a los 5 segundos, tanto Lamia como Satura noquean al grandulón.

-eh…-Furuichi le hace señas a Angélica.

-a-ah-se acerca a Hilda y le entrega una caja forrada de azul celeste con un moño azul marino –espero y le guste mi regalo Hilda-san, es más "discreto"-ríe nerviosamente.

Lo abre y encuentra un látigo -¿eh?-los presentes se sacan de onda.

Riendo –escuchen que a algunos hombres les gusta el S&M-se protege bajo esa excusa.

-es una sádica-piensan en sus adentros.

-c-como sea…-trata de relajar la situación Furuichi –sigues Yolda-san-todos le hacen paso a Yolda; la cual camina con un "liguero" negro en sus manos –no puede ser…-piensan todos hartos de regalos extraños.

-¿eh?-dice Hilda al ver la "pequeña" copa del "liguero" -¿qué es esto?-pregunta mientras trata de averiguar su uso.

-no me digas Hilda-san que ahora no estás usando-le cuestiona Furuichi con una cara que supera a la de cualquier depravado pervertido.

-¿eh que cosa?-les mira dudosa –ya díganme… ¿qué es esto?-repite la pregunta.

-Esto se usa para volver loco al hombre de la casa-le dice juguetonamente Yolda -se usa antes de "jugar al doctor"-ríe burlonamente.

-oh…-dice Hilda –pero… ¿con quien podré usarlo?-pregunta de nuevo.

-wow… Y pensé que Oga era un idiota-piensa Furuichi; acto seguido mira a Satura, quien se acerca con su regalo hacia la rubia.

-¡ahora es mi turno!-grita Satura emocionada mientras le entrega una bolsa blanca –espero y te guste tanto como a mí-le dice emocionada.

-¿no será otro regalo extraño?-le pregunta Oga.

-¡no lo es: Tatsuchi!-le grita, cosa que saco de onda a todo mundo, en especial a Hilda.

Lo abre -¿eh?-saca un hermoso velo de novia con algunas calaveritas y pequeños murciélagos adheridos al velo -¿un velo?-le pregunta.

-¡lo adorne yo misma!-grita Satura emocionada –a decir verdad...-mostrando un anillo -¡ya estoy comprometida con Furichin!-le toma del brazo –espero y sea pronto la ceremonia-le guinea el ojo a Oga; el cual mira a otro lado.

-es el turno de Isabela-san-dice Furuichi.

-es el pastel-dice cortésmente.

-¿solo eso?-piensan los presentes algo molestos por su actitud.

-a-ah… En boochama-dice Furuichi.

Se acerca con Lamia –es de nuestra parte… Agradécelo plebeya-le dice mientras lo coloca en la mesa.

Lo toma en sus manos y lo abre -¿qué es esto?-pregunta mientras muestra un sexy liguero que suele usar con su atuendo gótico y un saco del mismo estilo.

-úsalo en la ocasión adecuada Hilda neesama-le aconseja Lamia.

-o-ok-sonríe levemente.

-bueno… va mejorando-piensa Oga al verle.

-ahora… Es mi turno…-se acerca Furuichi y le entrega un bolso negro –espero y te quede Hilda-san-al abrirlo encuentra una linda falda negra con rojo.

-oh…-sonríe –gracias Furuichi, a todos-le agradece de verdad.

-faltan 2-dice Yolda mientras mira a Oga y Beel –boochama… Oga-kun… ¿qué esperan?-le pregunta.

-da-dice animado el bebé mientras se acerca gateando a Hilda con un bolsito en su mano; la rubia al verle le carga, arrebata el bolso y lo abre; dejando a la vista una blusa blanca con detalles de cadenas y bordes negros.

-gracias boochama-sonríe.

-¡da!-le hace señas a Oga; quien se acerca algo avergonzado con una pequeña caja en sus manos.

-ya voy, ya voy-dice Oga –oh…-mirando a Lamia -¿y que hago con esto?-le pregunta avergonzado.

Le susurra –debes hincarte y decir "cásate conmigo Hilda" o algo así-se muestra molesta ante la actitud del chico.

-¿eh?... ¿enserio?...-le cuestiona por lo bajo.

-¡¿eres idiota o que Oga?-le sostiene En y Furuichi al verle irritada de verdad.

-no-le dice cortante.

-¿hay otro regalo más?... Deseo ir a dar un paseo…-le dice Hilda al resto.

-eh….-mirando ya molestos a un Oga que jamás entenderá la situación.

-en ese caso…-dice Yolda mientras le entrega tanto a Oga como a Hilda boletos para un parque -¡vayan con Beelze-sama a este lugar!-les dice emocionada.

Continuara…

Firma: Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido.

* * *

Cap. 2: Cita en el parque de diversiones.

Tras una pequeña discusión que culmino con un Furuichi en el suelo lleno de golpes mientras Satura trataba sus heridas; los chicos accedieron a llevar al bebé al parque de diversiones; tomando como 1era atracción "las tazas".

-¡da, da, da, da!-gritaba emocionado el bebé mientras giraban con la fuerza de su "padre".

-¡mas fuerte, le gusta al boochama!-le ordena Hilda.

-si, si-comienza a hacerlo con más fuerza.

Era asombroso como reían los 3, el bebé levantando las manos de emoción mientras descansaba en el regazo de Hilda, la cual sonreía divertida mientras el viento ahogaba sus risas y que decir de Oga, el cual miraba divertido la escena al igual que los chismosos que anteriormente le habían obsequiado a Hilda su ropa para su "ceremonia".

-¡por dios Oga Tatsumi ¿Qué debe pasar para que lo entregues?-grita Lamia mientras intenta no romperle el brazo a En.

-tranquila-le dice Furuichi.

-es verdad… Tal vez este esperando para un momento especial-le dice Satura.

-¡que momento más especial sino su cumpleaños!-grita Lamia.

-me refiero a eso…-señalando la noria –y en la noche-dice Satura.

-¡oh es una buena idea!-gritan todos.

-es normal en un parque… ¿por qué creen que les di esas entradas?-dice Yolda –es más que obvio…-a lo lejos puede ver a Aoi con Sakaki.

-¡ ¿EHHH?-grita Furuichi y Lamia.

-¡¿Kunieda-san y?...-se sorprende Angélica.

-¡¿Sakaki-san?-grita Furuichi -¿por qué uno de los rokkisei esta con Kunieda-senpai en un hermoso parque de diversiones tomados de la mano y con Kouta-kun en la espalda de él?-se cuestiona Furuichi nervioso.

-vamos a seguirlos-dejan a los "objetivos" de un lado.

Con Aoi y Sakaki…

-¿Qué deseas Sakaki-kun?-pregunta Aoi mientras este juega con Kouta.

-coca-dice cortante.

-¿eh?...-viendo a la "mesera" –una coca, un agua fría y 3 helados-al instante se marcha.

-…-5 minutos de incomodo silencio.

-iré al grano… ¿por qué me citaste en el parque? ¿A que se debe tanta amabilidad?-le pregunta.

-…-no hay respuesta de su parte, sigue jugando con Kouta.

-¿eh?... Esto es aburrido-dice Lamia.

-cierto-dicen a coro las 3 sirvientas de En.

-a decir verdad conociendo a Sakaki-san… Esto me esperaba-deprimido.

-¿cómo es realmente?-pregunta Isabela.

-de pocas palabras-dice cortante.

Estuvieron allí casi todo el tiempo, el cual no cambio mucho, ya que solo Aoi platicaba y Sakaki contestaba secamente, aunque se puede observar a Kouta feliz en los brazos del peli verde.

Por otra parte, los 3 ya habían subido a casi todas las atracciones del lugar; solo faltaba 1 y si, es la noria.

-me niego-dice Oga.

De repente suena su móvil…

-¿bueno?-contesta.

-¡_**Oga Tatsumi debes subir a Hilda neesama a la noria aunque sea lo último que hagas en tu patética vida**_!-al instante le cuelga.

-eh…-mirando a otro lado –creo que podríamos intentarlo-mirando cansado el cielo.

Tras unos minutos y varios accidentes inoportunos; los chicos ya se encontraban en plena altura de la noria en el momento exacto en el cual se oculta el sol para darle paso a la hermosa noche con estrellas y una luna.

-eh….-se encuentra totalmente nervioso –y… ¿Cuántos años cumples?-1era metida de pata: nunca preguntarle a una mujer su edad.

-18-contesta con una vena palpitante, 2da metida: nunca hagan enojar a una mujer.

-oh….-mirando por la ventana –es muy relajante-dice de repente –quiero decir… Tú… yo… un bebé dormido….-suspirando.

-cierto-le acompaña en su mirar; 3era y última al parecer: si vas a declararte, hazlo de una p… vez y sin rodeos –Oga…-le encara molesta -¿qué era lo que tratabas de darme sin éxito alguno?-pregunta.

-ehhh…-mirando de nuevo la ventana –es hermosa la vista-.

-¡al carajo!-se levanta e intenta abrir la puerta.

-¡no espera ¿piensas matarte?-le reclama mientras trata de evitar que la abra.

-¡lo que trato de evitar es tu molesta presencia!-le grita Hilda.

-¡si fuera tan molesta entonces haz lo que quieras con esto!-se lo lanza en la cara a la chica.

-¿Qué es esto?-lo toma en sus manos y lo abre -¿un anillo?-dudosa lo mira por doquier; dentro de este dice "te amo Hilda" -¿eh?...-le mira sonrojada.

Sonrojado –es tu regalo… Un anillo matrimonial…-mirando por la ventana; la 1era estrella del cielo comienza a asomarse -yo…-más sonrojado –creo que me siento de esa manera hacia ti… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-le pregunta mientras le encara con dificultad.

-¿eh?-se sonroja Hilda.

Con Aoi y Sakaki….

-y bien… ¿para que me?...-fue interrumpida por los labios de Sakaki, quien la beso a su velocidad característica, que ni siquiera pudo evitarlo y no había necesidad, ya que Aoi disfrutaba de tal acto.

-¡al fin!-gritaron emocionados sentados en una mesa algo lejos de la parejita mientras comían palomitas y algunos intercambiaban abrazos de alegría y uno que otro aceptaba su derrota.

-¡que bueno!-grita Furuichi.

-esperen… Creo que me eh olvidado de algo-dice Lamia.

-¿de besarme?-se le insinúa En.

Trata de alejarlo -¡no!-le grita.

-¡vamos a otro lugar Furichin!-grita Satura mientras se lo lleva a rastras.

Molesta -¿qué le pasa?-Lamia le mira furiosa –oh si…-le llama a Oga -¿co?...-escucha:

-_¿__**quién es Tatsumi**__?_-es la voz de Hilda.

-_**espera un momento**_… Encárgate de Beel y los tramites del registro-dice a la rubia y le susurra a Lamia -¿_**qué quieres**_?-le pregunta.

-¿_**cómo vas**_? ¿_**Se lo entregaste**_?-pregunta.

-_**ah si… De hecho ya estamos aquí en el registro más cercano… Estamos a punto de casarnos**_-dice Oga; la peli rosa se queda en shock –_**nos vemos después de 3 meses**_-dice para luego colgar.

-¿eh?...-Alaindelon le pica la mejilla con un palito -¿eh?...-.

-¿qué sucede Lamia?-pregunta En.

-…. ¡SE VAN A CASAR!-grita Lamia mientras se levanta y todo mundo voltea a verla -¡ese Oga Tatsumi no es tan tonto!-comienza a abrazar a En y dar vueltas.

-¿casar? ¿Quién?-son descubiertos por Aoi y Sakaki.

-¡Oga y Hilda neesama!-grita emocionada Lamia.

Llegando todo besuqueado con Satura -¿qué sucede Lamia?-pregunta tratando de calmarse.

Lo ve –ah… Hilda neesama y Oga Tatsumi se van a casar… Mientras nosotros espiábamos a Aoi-san… Oga le dio el anillo a Hilda neesama-al instante Aoi toma su bouken entre sus manos e irradiando su típica aura comienza a atacarlos sin piedad.

Durante mucho tiempo se escucharon sollozos, suplicas y uno que otro sonido sensual por parte de Sakaki; nada ni nadie interferiría en su momento de nuevo con el chico: solo ellos 2.

Por otra parte…

Hilda y Oga aprendieron una valiosa lección, si amas a alguien nunca esperes a que la persona involucrada dé el 1er paso… Mejor hazlo tú antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Fin.


End file.
